Jack Sparrow's hanger
The sword favored by Jack Sparrow was a rusty, worn out, old hanger Jack used for many of his adventures. History Early use Jack Sparrow using his sword against Will Turner.]] Little is known about this sword's making, or who made it, but it is known that it was forged in the town of Tortuga. At some point in his life, Jack Sparrow bought this sword for 5 shillings. Jack had used his sword in many occasions in his life. He was seen with his sword in his teenage years and used it in his earlier adventures. He fought and defeated a Sea beast in Isla Sirena during his search for the Sword of Cortés. He kept it for the rest of his teenage adventures, during his employ in the East India Trading Company, and after he made a deal with Davy Jones and became a pirate. Pirates crossing blades .]] Jack had the sword when he was mutinied by Hector Barbossa, his former first mate, and marooned on Black Sam's Spit. Ten years after the mutiny, he had his sword when he was "in the market" for a ship in Port Royal, chased by the Royal Navy (shortly after James Norrington commented that he half-expected the sword to be made of wood), and in his fight with Will Turner. Sometime later, after rescuing Elizabeth Swann in Isla de Muerta, Jack dueled with Barbossa in the Battle of the Isla de Muerta. He stabbed Barbossa with it, and Barbossa returned the deed. However, they were both imortal, letting neither die. They grabbed their swords out of their chests and continued fighting. Jack won the duel, and still had the sword. After he escaped Fort Charles from being hung, he left his sword in their prison. He later retrieved it under the Royal Navy's detection. Captain's sword .]] After Jack had his sword back, he began looking to settle his deal with Davy Jones. He had the sword when Bootstrap Bill Turner gave Jack the Black Spot. And after he escaped the Pelegostos, he had the sword when he met with Tia Dalma, when he bargained with Jones again, and when he was recruiting men in Tortuga. Jack later used the sword in Isla Cruces, during the Battle of the Isla Cruces when he was in a three way fight with Will Turner and James Norrington. He later used the sword when he faced the Kraken, which led to his doom. As Jack was battling the Kraken, he went down with the Black Pearl. with his sword.]] Pirate Lord's weapon Even after his death, Jack still had his sword when he was sent to Davy Jones' Locker. After Jack escaped the Locker, he had kept the sword close to him throughout their latest adventure. The sword was with him during the Fourth Brethren Court and when he was taken aboard the Flying Dutchman. However, the sword perhaps earned its best honor when Jack dueled with Davy Jones atop the masts of the Dutchman in the Battle of Calypso's maelstrom. In his duel with the King of the sea, Jack used his sword to great effect, disarming Jones, and then raising his sword to deliver a killing blow. breaks his sword.]] However, Jones simply raised his claw, caught the sword, and snapped it. Jack though was so attached to his sword that he sheathed it for future use, though it served little use when he confronted Jones a second time. The sword's last act in the battle was when it was used by a wounded Will Turner and Jack to finally stab the heart of Davy Jones, thus defeating Jones for good. After the battle was won, Jack sailed to Tortuga to have the sword be reforged. After the sword was whole once again, Jack sailed to find the Fountain of Youth in a dinghy. Behind the Scenes *It may not be an admiral's sword, but in Jack's hands, it was a lethal weapon. Jack was taught swordsmanship by an Italian fencing master in exchange for a captured cargo of silk. *Most pirates prefer the cutlass, but Jack felt it important to have a slightly longer sword, to keep enemies a few extra inches away. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''Kingdom Hearts II'' Notes and references Category:Swords Category:Weapons